Teen Steps
by Moon Prynces
Summary: The two youngest members of Dance Central 2 are pseudo enemies during the day and friends (or something else?) at night. Glitch/Li'l T


12-6-11

3:06am

Summary–The two youngest members of Dance Central 2 are pseudo enemies during the day and friends (or something else?) at night. Glitch/Li'l T

**Disclaimer–I do not own Dance Central, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Teen Steps: bigger than Baby Steps but with some amount of fear and hesitation.**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

He looked her up and down with an amused expression. "You got a name girlie?"

She stood with her slightly slouched stance and regarded him arrogantly. "Not sure if it's meant for your ears, but you sure got some balls, _homie_."

They didn't pay any attention to the crowd watching or their crew members who weren't even glancing at their exchange. (In fact, the two older members were pointedly looking away so as not to make eye contact with each other.)

But they were both ready for another performance.

**xoxo**

The outcome of their dance battle was of no consequence.

Well, yeah, there was reputation and pride and ego and test of skills on the line but...it was still for fun.

Anyway, he leaned back against the side of the building and propped a foot against it as well. It was lucky there was such a secluded alleyway so close to the site of their battle.

He had already been waiting around for ten minutes, but seeing as the battle ended hours ago, it wasn't such a big deal.

Then he finally heard the sounds of someone sauntering toward him in that gait he knew a little too well without even looking away from the night sky he was staring at.

"Really? Was that comment necessary?" Glitch asked with a half-smile as he turned to watch her come closer.

"Only if you care about appearances," she said, stopping a few feet away and popping her hip to the side to plant her hand on.

He finally pushed himself off the wall. "Why does this feel like some Romeo and Juliet type of story?"

"Well it's not," she countered, stalking closer. "Not really. I mean, Taye doesn't want me seeing anybody. So you're not that special," she told him while circling him with a smirk and her hat pulled to the side in a way that made him want to pull it off.

"Oh really?" he asked, stepping in her path abruptly so she almost walked into him.

Which was a bit awkward. Because they were both still a bit touchy about, uh, touching.

But Glitch was ready to cross that boundary.

So he took a step closer, which had "Li'l T" taking a quick step back and widening her eyes in surprise at this strange turn of events.

Sure, maybe they hung out a bit. They were the same age and had similar interests. (Duh. Dancing.)

Okay sure, there was a bit of flirting. What? He was cute. And she had sass. (Okay, she couldn't quite explain it – there was just chemistry or whatever.)

And yeah, they possibly liked each other. Because, uh... (They just did!)

But there was a reason all they did was hang out and flirt and like each other and not hold hands or go on dates or kiss.

There was reputation and pride and crew members and– and _feelings_ on the line here!

"Wh-what are you doing?" she questioned, taking another step back to counter his next step forward. But she was feeling foolish and she didn't wanna look like some scared little school girl.

He grinned like a smartass and said bluntly, "I'm going to kiss you."

Her eyes couldn't get any wider without popping out of her skull.

Alright, she _was_ a scared little school girl. Taye had taught her a lot of things, but the lesson about boys was notably avoided from both sides because neither thought she'd care about these things yet. The younger girl's focus on dancing was seriously that strong.

Since she didn't want to show fear in the midst of this latest development, she tried a different approach.

"Fine. Go ahead," she smirked, putting her hands on her hips and looking up at him. Psh, he was only like two inches taller than her. There was nothing to be intimidated by.

They were practically chest to chest (except no touching) and he peered at her suspiciously, one eyebrow a little bit higher than the other.

"Okay then."

And there was no pause before he acted. And she didn't have to be backed up against the building for him to do it. And there was no reputation or pride or crew members around.

Only feelings.

**xoxo**

"Where you ran off to yesterday?" Taye questioned her with folded arms and a sour expression.

"Learnin' some new tricks," Li'l T responded walking by carelessly.

She scrutinized her little sister carefully. "And where you off to now?"

"To practice my moves."

"Oh yeah?" She raised a brow but didn't get another response, so she sighed, arms loosening. "Be back _before_ the battle starts."

"I'll try," T grinned before taking off.

Taye stared after her skeptically before looking around at everyone gathered so far.

"Um, I think I saw him head off that way," a voice was saying, and she glanced over to see Aubrey talking to Mo and pointing in the direction her little sister had gone.

She raised a brow defiantly and folded her arms yet again as he walked toward her.

"I can't be the only one who sees where this is goin'," he stated without a greeting.

"Unless you got somethin' interesting to tell me, somethin' I _don't_ know, then you can leave," Taye told him through pursed lips.

Mo gave her a look that clearly said he didn't care what she wanted, but was amused nonetheless. He gave a short scoff. "Outta all the shorties he could have..." And then he shook his head in disappointment.

"Hey, he's lucky she even gave him a chance," she argued. "Doubt he'll be enough to keep her hooked though."

There was a very brief glaring contest between the two.

"Psh, yeah whatever you say," he mocked, turning to leave.

**xoxo**

"So, seriously. Am I ever gonna get your name?" Glitch questioned.

"Yeah, cuz _Glitch_ is so obviously your own, right?" T rolled her eyes jokingly.

**xo end xo**

**7:02pm**

This random idea came to me while writing that Lu$h Crew drabble. The first thing that really came to mind was the first few lines of dialogue. I'm not really into shipping any couples in this section (not yet, I suppose) but the random dialogue intrigued me enough to write it.

Tell me what you think. Seriously.

Ah, maybe I'll expand on that not-so-nice Mo and Taye relationship I started. I don't know why but it just seemed like an idea. Like, maybe everyone expects them to get along so I went against that.

7:15pm

**EDIT:**

I'm happy that people seem to enjoy this story and I do realize that this only touched upon a relationship that I could write more about. I keep thinking I'll get around to writing about Glitch and Li'l T later on because they are an intriguing couple. Unfortunately, that hasn't happened yet and I'm actually in the midst of writing for another section at this moment. But because I've received a brand new review earlier I feel like I should suggest something.

**It's not a separate story itself but I did write a chapter for this couple in the story "Want" (formally named "Fuck It" which was removed). Glitch and Li'l T have their own chapter (five) and maybe you'll enjoy reading it. It was definitely fun to write. There's also a smidge of a hint about this couple in my other Dance Central story "All the small things" in which Glitch tries to get advice from someone on the topic of romance. This would be in chapter five there as well.**

I'm not trying to push my stories on anyone but I do know what it's like trying to find _any_ stories for a couple that isn't often written about. Sometimes (for me) it gets to that point where I will read almost all stories I find about the couple just to see what's out there. So I'm really just trying to help and give you guys more options. Hopefully it will get you interested in writing about the characters and couples that you want to see more often. It's really the only way to help the fandom along: contribute!

You can thank the reviewer **backandbutterthanever** for me putting up this note.

10-31-12

11:17pm


End file.
